


Pokemon Parody Episode 46: Maze

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [46]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob gets lost in a maze that isn't really all that complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 46: Maze

Bob groaned, and said, "I hate mazes! Actually, I hate puzzles in general." It was a surprise that he managed to this far, especially since he somehow passed the one in the Rocket Game Corner in Celadon City.   
A nearby trainer, who was a bird catcher, turned to him, saying, "Who are you even talking to?" Instead?" Instead of answering, Bob plunged himself into the confusing maze.   
Even though the maze wasn't really as complicated as Bob thought, he was lost in it for a few hours. He battled and battled, walked on and on. Despite there being no long grass, he even ran into wild Pokémon.   
Though he didn't show it, he was very angry, tired and confused. Of course if you observed him enough, you would see he's obviously confused.   
Eventually Bob realized he was just walking in circles. All the trainers were laughing at him for his idiocy.   
"Finally you noticed, you moron!"   
Suddenly, Bob became very serious. He slowly approached the trainer and pulled him a little closer by the collar. "You want to say that again?"   
The trainer was scared at his sudden mood shift, "N-no."" he managed to stammer. Bob let go of him and begun walking again. In a minute, he exited the maze and continued on his way.


End file.
